


越界

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【Solo/Mendez】剧情向中长篇合集 [5]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 那些突如其来的感情，它唤作什么名称也罢，总是毫无防备，却在故事里藏着故事。他知道他在Solo心里的地位，无条件的重要。以好朋友的身份。我向你靠近的话，你反而会离我更远吧？Mendez在那个晚上，好像摸到了喜欢Solo的极限。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: 【Solo/Mendez】剧情向中长篇合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420903
Kudos: 9





	1. 序

序.

Solo走进酒吧的时候，Gaby已经盯着Mendez看了好一阵了。  
“一个建议，”Solo敲敲桌子，又替她喊了杯酒，口气神秘，“离那只小毛熊远点，他很麻烦的。”  
“有多麻烦？”Gaby晃着酒杯，一副越麻烦我越感兴趣的样子。  
“比十个Illya——还要麻烦。”Solo夸张地比划着，眼睛又看向角落里安静地和Waverly讨论着什么的Mendez。  
他看到Mendez的手指在木桌上来来回回，好像沾上了一点杯子上流下的恼人的水渍，于是被手指的主人稍有嫌恶地蹭在了衣袖上——大概是意识到了Solo的注视，Mendez也在说话的间隙中抬起了头回视着Solo，眼底有轻微的笑意。  
“……不要因为他长得好看就被他欺骗了，”不自觉地又补上了一句，“总之就是，很麻烦的。”  
Gaby不明显地嗤笑了一声，“一个烂借口。”  
“什么？”Solo扭回了头，看着Gaby意味不明的笑容想了一会儿，“不，我只是不想你因为和Illya冷战就拿另一个麻烦开刀——这不是正确的做法。”  
“随你怎么说吧，”Gaby百无聊赖地晃着酒杯里的冰块，朝左边方位正向Solo走来的一位女士努了努嘴，“你的夜晚开始了。”

等Waverly和Mendez交流完毕的时候已近深夜，酒吧却愈发热闹了起来。Waverly和Gaby各自离开后，Mendez环顾了一会儿才找到被两位女士包围着的Solo，他显然正在兴头上，滔滔不绝说着什么逗得身边的女士笑个不停。  
他走到门口又驻足看了会，然后习惯性地点了一支烟，火光升腾着夜色仿佛缭绕起一层雾气，接着消失不见。  
没过一会儿Solo就搂着其中一位女士朝他走过来了，虽然都有明显的醉意，但至少Solo还能用他强有力的臂膀绅士地搂着对方好支撑住她不要倒下。  
“嘿，我的安全屋借给Gaby了…”Solo开口就是熟悉的语调，带一点点讨饶的笑意，而Mendez也很清楚他接下来想要做什么。  
“我以为你已经在酒店定好房间了。”Mendez掐灭了烟头，夜幕下最后的火光也消失了。  
“在纽约不能太高调，你知道的…”Solo接过他手里被掐灭的烟头丢向了不远处的垃圾桶，又冲Mendez眨眨眼，“CIA的规定，不是吗？”  
接着是两个人都无比熟悉的过程，Mendez发动了车子，Solo抱着在酒吧相识的女士仰躺在后座闭着眼休息，偶尔能听到女士被Solo逗乐而发出的咯咯的笑声，最后车子在Mendez的家门口停下。  
直到驾驶座上的人从口袋里掏出自家屋子的钥匙往后扔去，被后座的人稳稳接住。  
“走的时候替我收拾干净。”  
“当然。”

从后视镜目送着Solo进了屋，直到门被无声地关上，Mendez发了好一会儿的愣才又启动了车子往O’Donnell家开去。还好，至少CIA里有足够多的单身汉可以让他借宿一夜。  
每次Solo回到纽约就是这样的模式，他早就习惯了。  
有多久了？三年？好像还要更久一点，从Solo成为CIA和U.N.C.L.E合作沟通的桥梁、可以光明正大回到纽约开始，从他第一次和自己见面就笑着主动握住自己的手说很高兴和你合作开始…  
总之是很奇异的一段时光。犹如细碎的枢纽一样。一幕幕。  
带着两人一同的影子，悄无声息走了很久。  
有时候他们是同事，并肩作战，默契十足；有时候他们是相识已久的友人，彼此照应，心照不宣。  
而有时候，他们什么都不是。


	2. 第一章

一.

Solo心不在焉的状态已经持续了将近一个小时了。  
他再一次敷衍着身边女士们的问题，眼神瞥向角落里和一个姑娘看起来聊得很是尽兴的Mendez。  
Mendez还是穿着很常见的休闲衬衫，领口的扣子没有完全扣上，头发也是随性地乱着，像是有一段时间没有打理了。刘海正好垂在眼睛上面一点，微笑也礼貌得很到位，这让他整个人看起来都无比温和。  
大概就是这种简单的气质，导致每次虽然酒吧里大多数男男女女都围着Solo时，也总有几个取向稍微不同一些的人盯着Mendez攀谈。  
而Solo决定替他结束这些无意义的交谈。  
“你好，Napoleon Solo，”他友好地出现，挂着一如既往完美的笑容，主动向那位女士伸出手，“可否有幸知道你的名字？”  
“叫我Jane就可以。”女士也伸出手回握，仿佛一点也不介意Solo突兀的现身。  
“我看你们的酒快没了，”Solo将西装外套搭在椅背上，拉出椅子坐下又指了指桌上就快见底的两个杯子，“要再帮你们喊点吗？”  
“我去吧，”Mendez主动离开座位，而Solo很高兴看到他在这张椅子上黏了一个小时的屁股终于挪动了。才走开两步，Mendez又想起什么似的回过身向Jane示意着Solo是他的朋友，无须介意。  
“一个建议，”Solo没给她什么缓冲的时间，Mendez才走开到能听到他们对话的范围以外，Solo就开口了，他维持着笑容，但眼神里传达出的讯息显然比表情要真实许多，“离他远点。”  
“什么？”Jane的震惊显而易见。  
“他很麻烦的，我友善地建议你离他远点，不要招惹。”  
“只是一场交谈而已，谈不上招惹，”Jane显然被Solo莫名其妙急转直下的态度惹得有些生气，“而你又是谁？”  
“Tony的朋友，”Solo直视着Jane，无意识地转动着面前的玻璃杯，又补了句，“好朋友。”  
“哇哦，那可真是让我大开眼界的‘好朋友’。”  
“确实，会让你陷入麻烦的‘好朋友’，”Solo满意地看着Jane的表情瞬间由不耐烦转变成了厌恶，“字面意义上的。”  
“你最好祈祷别再遇见我。”

又一场不值得记挂的小风波结束，等Mendez从吧台端着酒回来的时候，Jane只留给他一个看上去有些生气的、匆匆离开的背影。  
“——我大概又做错了什么，”Mendez心知肚明一样无所谓地笑笑，把杯子推到Solo面前，“你喝了吧。”  
“嘿，”Solo看着又安静下来的Mendez，心情比起刚才已经好了很多，“可能只是因为你恰好不是她喜欢的类型。”  
“我并没有别的意思，你知道的，”Mendez有些无奈，“遇到聊得来的就多聊几句罢了。”  
“别想这些了，”Solo看起来兴致很好，他拿起西装，催促着Mendez一起离开酒吧，“去体育馆吧？”  
“我拒绝。”  
“拒绝无效。”

两个人步行到了相邻不远的中情局专用的体育馆，警卫已经和他俩非常熟悉了，只是远远看到就先替他们亮起了灯。夜间的体育馆空空荡荡，用Solo的话说就是：十分适合你进行体能测试前的突击。  
再过一个月不到就是CIA一年一度常规的体能测试，体能一向是Mendez的弱项，但他每次也算能勉勉强强通过，只是自从两个人成为朋友以来，Solo就主动肩负起了帮Mendez提高成绩以平安度过每一次测试的任务。CIA对内勤特工的体能要求其实并没有那么严格，然而Solo还是坚持要让Mendez学习巴西柔术，他坚称学这个可以全方位地加强Mendez的力量、提高他对外界的警觉度，同时又能在没有人照应他时学到一定的自卫技巧。  
“我告诉过你很多次了，”在Mendez又一次毫不意外地没闪过Solo的攻击被他轻松撂倒在垫子上后，Solo卸下了手上的力道，“身体一定要先于意识，你必须要用手肘去抵挡这样的攻击。”  
“但是我用到这些技巧的概率微乎其微，”Mendez干脆就着这个被按倒的姿势放松了肌肉舒服地躺在了垫子上，他半眯起眼睛，声音里有一些Solo习以为常的不满，“体能测试也不考这些…”  
“如果遇到危险的任务，你需要保护你自己，”Solo眉头又不自觉皱了起来，“你无法保证每一次和你出外勤任务的都是我，即使可以，我也无法保证每次都能保护你。”  
“嘿，我们讨论过这个问题的，我不需要保护。”Mendez大概是想用实际行动让自己的话听起来更有说服力，用腰使着力气想反压制Solo，结果还是再一次轻而易举被Solo按回了垫子上。  
“我觉得你需要。”Solo手掌抓着Mendez的肩膀，手肘抵在他的下巴下面，看着Mendez没好气地翻了个无力的白眼，低低地笑了。  
Mendez偏过脑袋，避开了Solo的笑容。  
他只是该死地想起一些回忆。

那是他们一起出完的第三个任务，两个人相熟的程度和速度都已经相当惊人，于是Solo邀请Mendez去到了自己的住处，坚持要让Mendez品尝一下自己这些年在料理上所掌握的心得。  
虽然仅仅是一阵短暂的忙碌过后，诱人的香味就已经飘满了整个屋子——Mendez倒是不认为所有人都像他一样对厨艺一窍不通，但他仍然对Solo这双执枪的手做出的食物抱着怀疑的态度，“我不信你做的东西真的能吃。”  
“要尝尝吗？”Solo停止了搅动的动作，笑着问Mendez。  
Mendez有点不敢看，不敢看他那双从来笑起来就带着各种深浅不明的意味的眼睛，然而Solo却似完全没察觉般，主动舀了一勺汤送到他嘴边，甚至还不忘替他吹凉，“怎么样？”  
“…很好吃。”Mendez忍不住咂巴了下嘴回味了一下。  
“我就说吧。”Solo得意地笑了起来，心情看起来很好的样子用手指挑了下Mendez总是随性地垂在额头前的头发。  
他听见Solo看着他有点懵的样子低低笑了一声，很短。  
自己那时候，胸腔里突地一下跳动，牵扯起血管，有点难以负荷的那种感觉。还是很难忘记。

Mendez曾经想过，大概认识Solo的人，一直以来都是用同一个角度在看他。  
犯罪天才，顶级特工，经世老道，优雅干练，就算总是没个正经地调笑着，也无妨接触过他的人承认他十足的魅力。  
但在相处的过程中，Mendez才体味过来，这一切的装腔作势，也不过是为了掩饰他比别人更敏感寂寞的那颗心。  
他希望所有人都可以因为他的伪装而亲近他——  
你喜欢我吧？你最好喜欢我。  
但你不要过分靠近我，不要绑住我——  
他无法，也不想给出更多。  
也许Solo或多或少地都在透露出那样的讯息，才让所有人都愿意主动靠近他。  
然而这样的他，即使淡漠地和人保持距离，也会让人不小心掉进他的世界。  
那是一个甜蜜到残酷的、Mendez永远也不敢踏进的世界。


	3. 第二章

二.

Mendez不用出差而Solo也不用为U.N.C.L.E卖命的日子里，基本就是维持着Solo拽着Mendez一起运动、一起就餐，而到了夜晚如果Solo想寻欢作乐的意愿不那么强烈，那么他就会强迫Mendez进行体能训练，虽然最后总是Mendez跑去和体育馆的管理人员抽烟聊天，而Solo自顾自地认真操练。等两个人都没事的时候，陪Gaby在纽约游玩就成了任务之一，Gaby和Illya的冷战还没结束，她执意要在这里多待一段时间，于是Mendez干脆把自己家的钥匙给了Solo，而他则暂时借住到了O’Donnell那边。  
又是一天的游玩结束，又是在熟悉的酒吧，Gaby和Mendez坐在一边聊着天，看着在Solo身边来来往往的人。  
“从我认识他的第一天他就是这样，”Gaby翻着白眼和Mendez碰杯，“好像他对这种游戏永远不会疲倦似的。”  
Mendez转开了话题，“所以你还不准备和Illya和解吗？”  
“事实上从一开始就一直是我比较主动，”Gaby回忆起一些往事，“如果这次也是我先低头，就太不公平。”  
“不是所有关系都可以公平地等价交换的，”Mendez的语气真切又诚恳，“付出是权利，回报却并不是义务，付出一定是因为爱，回报却未必是。”  
“我只知道你是救援专家，不知道你还是爱情专家。”Gaby看Mendez的眼神又多了点赞赏，一段时间的接触下来，Gaby认识到的Mendez比她从Solo的介绍里听到的还要好，他安静沉稳，真诚可靠，对待所有人的好都像发自真心。  
“我不是。”Mendez笑着解释，“我伪装过作家，伪装过画家，伪装过制片人，认识了一堆文艺界的朋友，听过的爱情故事大概能拍一百部电影…”  
“当特工的好处，不用进好莱坞也能体验各种人生。”他补充道，又引起Gaby一阵欢笑。  
“如果不是亲眼见到你，很难想象你会和Solo这么合拍，”Gaby思忖着措辞，“Solo经常提起你。”  
“你和Illya也是，他经常夸你们。”意识到Solo的头扭向了这边，Mendez朝他展开一个微笑。  
Gaby看了看Solo又看了看Mendez：“你经常这样在酒吧陪他？然后开车送他和每个新认识的姑娘回家？”  
“他回纽约的时间不多，”Mendez解释着，“他需要这样的玩乐，我是说，他和姑娘们，都是各取所需。”  
“唔，感人的友谊。”Gaby在友谊上加重了音，实在也想不出更好的评价，她无法把Solo半开玩笑地警告她离Mendez远点却又自顾自潇洒的行为画上等号。  
“复杂的男人们。”最后她这样总结道，而Mendez只是笑笑，对此不予置评。

体能测试结束后，惯例是CIA的聚会，比起庆祝，更像是释压的借口。然而还没撑到后半夜，Mendez就已经到了自己酒量的极限。他不是酒量差的类型，然而不知道是CIA的工作压力太大还是怎么，不管哪个部门的喝起酒来都是一个比一个没分寸，Solo眼看着Mendez勉强喝下最后一口后冲出了酒吧，他也跟身边的女伴说了声抱歉便拿起外套赶紧跟了上去。  
Mendez手撑着墙半蹲在地上，像是要吐却吐不出来的样子，Solo看不下去，顺着他的背替他轻拍了好久，才感觉他缓过来一点。等看到他终于可以站直了，Solo想也没想就半抱半扶地把Mendez弄到了车里。  
等把Mendez安置在了后座，看着坐不稳的Mendez摇摇晃晃地脑袋要往车窗上栽的架势，Solo想了想，自己也坐了上去。  
“你还好吗？”  
“好…”  
“以后就别这么喝了。”  
“好…”  
“我找人开车来送你回家好吗？”他看着Mendez不舒服地揉了揉肚子又摸索着在身上找烟，拦下了他：“我还有约会，你知道的，刚刚认识的那位金发…”  
“好。”Mendez回答，打断了Solo的话。  
“那我再陪你一会儿。”  
“Solo…”  
短暂的沉默后，Solo听到Mendez在喊他的名字，他把视线转向发出声音的人，却看到Mendez其实在怔怔看着窗外，他猜想现在Mendez的眼神大概是没有焦距的。  
久久没有下文，Solo追问了句怎么了。  
“没什么…”  
Solo这才发现喝醉了的Mendez其实出奇的安静。他醉得小心翼翼，连呼出的气息都很轻，脑袋低着，一点一点地，等下坠到一定角度又觉得不舒服，蹭了一会才找了个舒服的姿势趴到了Solo的腿上，这下看起来才终于像是安稳地睡着了。  
喝醉了，睡着了，所以忘记了保持距离。  
Mendez的体型这样蜷趴在后座其实也不见得能有多安稳，Solo想拍醒他然后开车送他回家，伸出的手却又从半途收回。看了很久，最终也没有去碰。

后来的每一次，他再从别人的口中听到CIA办公室的谁谁谁们又去聚会了，总是不自觉地就敏感起来。  
Mendez去了没有。Mendez是不是又喝醉了。有没有人跟出门外去看看他。他有没有找一个地方安静地睡着了。  
他是这样擅于伪装的人，就算喝醉了也只是垂着眼睛安安静静地说好，再也没多说一句。  
然而也并不是毫无痕迹的。  
比如每次去机场接出完任务回纽约的Solo，就算Mendez的神色再疲惫，在看见Solo从门的那头出现的瞬间，眼神里也会闪现出清亮的光。  
比如每一次在酒吧门口等待Solo和新结识的女伴出来时，Mendez抽的烟比平时更多。  
如果不是Solo选择了忽略的话。  
其实发现也并不是一件多难的事。


	4. 第三章

三.

“这条可以吗？”Mendez在捧着一堆领带犯了半个小时的愁以后，终于下定决心似的抽出了一条藏青色的，询问正靠在沙发上看报纸的Solo。  
“不好。”Solo瞄了一眼就把眼睛移开了。  
“这条总可以吧？”又换了条格纹的。  
“也不好。”  
“或许暗红色的不错？”换一条再试。  
“…太难看了，真的。”  
“我不干了！”Mendez把领带一甩正要宣布放弃，被扶着额头走过来的Solo接过了。  
“这条呢？”他抽出了一条完全素色的基本款，站在Mendez身后，手往前伸出后对着镜子在Mendez身前比划着，胸贴着Mendez小部分的肩背。  
“…听你的。”从镜子里看起来，Mendez就像是被Solo从背后搂进怀里的样子，他僵硬着身体，不敢乱动。  
“就这条吧。”Solo把选中的领带塞到Mendez手里，往后退开，迅速而自然地，两个人又隔开了距离。

晚上这场宴会，对Mendez和Solo来说并没有什么太大的意义，但对O’Donnell这个级别的人来说却有一定的政治意味。所以即使平时对衣着的态度一向是简单舒适就好，来这种场合还是要费一点心思。Mendez一整晚都跟在O’Donnell身边陪着他与一些部长之类的官员交谈，他把宴会当作工作来看待，因此没觉得有什么不愉快。偶尔Solo会不知从哪个地方冒出来给他端来一小碟好吃的甜品让他尝尝，然后又不知被拉进了哪个小团体里不见踪影。  
Solo永远是负责吸引场内注意的那个，因为他的存在，O’Donnell总是能少很多不必要的攀谈，因此一到这种公开活动，只要Solo在纽约，O’Donnell一定会带上他一起参加。  
被围在人群中央正在侃侃而谈的Solo被人拍了下肩，他看到来人的瞬间，优秀的记忆力就提醒了他面前的人是谁。  
他的吃惊十足明显，不过很快就被掩饰过去，他从围成圈的小团体里退开，和对方站到了一边：“…唔，纽约真小。”  
“真是没想到这么快就又再见到你，和你的‘朋友’。”说话的人是那位被Solo“赶”走过的 Jane，她说的是实话，毕竟她也没有想过会在这种场合再遇到Solo，  
但她实在无法不注意到Solo，他实在太高调了，俨然快成了这场晚宴的半个主角。而他留给自己的印象又实在太过深刻——算不得好的那种。  
“看来你并没有祈祷不要再次见到我。”因为场合的关系，Jane依然神色如常，但Solo能听出她语气不善。  
“偏偏我是个无神论者。”Solo的口气也没好到哪里去。  
“你应该祈祷的，”Jane靠近Solo，压低声音，“真可惜今天这样的场合让Solo先生没有办法再威胁我。”  
“我倒是很期待等我找到你的朋友——Tony Mendez，然后告诉他上次发生了什么事情之后，他会有什么反应。”  
Jane的声音充满挑衅，而Solo优雅的笑容却仍旧维持得相当完美，没有一丝碎裂。  
“你尽管可以试试。”

在Mendez看来这场似乎无边无际的应酬直到提醒大家该邀请心仪的男士女士跳舞的音乐响起才终止，Mendez东张西望了好一会儿才找到了一张没人的小圆桌，他正准备坐过去吃点东西，却被一个姑娘轻巧地撞了一下。  
Mendez下意识地脱口而出了一句对不起，却看到对方一点也不生气似的、对他露出了一个大大的笑容，他立刻就想起来了这是谁。  
那位留给他一个匆匆离开的背影的Jane——那天在酒吧，Jane也是这样轻轻地撞了他一下，打翻了他的酒，然后表示一定要补偿Mendez一杯。两个人就是这么聊起来的。  
“如果你说你不记得我了，我会伤心的。”Jane朝Mendez举起了香槟。  
“当然记得，印象深刻，”Mendez好心情地和她碰了杯，“每次都。”  
“所以你说自己是公务员，其实是CIA的特工？”  
“而你说自己也是公务员，其实是……”Mendez看着表情生动的Jane本想问问你是怎么知道的，然后他回忆了一下入场时瞄到的来宾名单，Jane的名字其实就在显眼的位置，“情报部长的…”  
“女儿。”Jane爽快地证实了Mendez的猜想，笑容明亮， “所以我有机会请CIA最优秀的救援专家跳支舞吗？”  
“我可以拒绝吗？”Mendez观察着Jane的脸由晴转阴，伸出了手，“我可以请你跳一支舞吗？——理应我邀请你才对。”  
Jane欣然把手搭上了Mendez的手心，被牵进舞池的时候，她还不忘回头朝Solo充满含义地笑笑。  
“你不问问我那天为什么突然离开吗？”  
“我想，是我做错或者说错了什么？那是我早就习惯的情况。” Mendez把手轻搭在Jane的背上，绅士地和她保持着距离。  
Jane回想着Solo那天和他说话的语气，然后她看向了Solo，确定Solo也正在看着他们后，她踮起了脚尖，努力地凑到了Mendez的耳旁，“你没有想过是你的朋友——Napoleon Solo——在背后捣鬼吗？”  
Mendez突然意识到他们的姿势在外人看来实在太过于亲昵了，他想退开点，却又必须保证Jane不会因为他突然的退后而失去重心跌倒，于是搭在背上的手不得已搂住了她的腰，这才把上半身和Jane撤出距离。  
而这一切在无法听到他们实际对话的Solo眼里看来十分刺眼。  
“听起来很像什么电影的情节，”Mendez依旧维持着礼貌的笑，“而我想那只是因为我不是大多数姑娘喜欢的类型。”  
“恐怕这也是你的朋友用来‘安慰’你的话吧，”Jane这下明白Solo的套路了，害怕自己朋友的光芒亮过自己所以要费尽心思赶走他身边的艳遇？——男人愚蠢的嫉妒心啊——“你竟然说这样的人是你的朋友。”  
“无论他说了什么，一定是没有恶意的。”Mendez好言解释道。  
Jane显然并不买账。  
因为不远处Solo穿过舞池中的人群盯在她身上的眼神，让她觉得更不舒服了。


	5. 第四章

四.

“在你背后告诉别的女孩你是个有危险的人、招惹你会陷入麻烦、威胁她们最好离你远点……你说这样的话没有恶意？”  
Jane本也无意破坏Mendez与Solo的友情，她甚至隐隐能感觉到两个人的关系可能比她想象得还要深刻一些，但Solo那晚的言行给她留下了难以磨灭的记忆，而Mendez看上去又实在太好了——无论出于什么原因，Solo不该在背后这样对待他。  
Mendez抿着嘴沉默了一小会儿后回视着Jane，“他不是你想的那种坏人。”  
“也不像个好人。”  
“如果他惹你生气了，我替他道歉。”Mendez好脾气地笑着，绞尽脑汁想要安抚面前这位被Solo惹怒过的姑娘。  
会场的灯光投映在他焦糖色的瞳孔里，温柔到让Jane无法再有任何脾气。  
“好吧，不说他了。”Jane转头看向刚刚Solo站立的位置，现在那里已经没有Solo的影子了，她耸耸肩，带着胜利感继续投入进与Mendez和谐的共舞中。

一直到宴会结束，Mendez都与Jane相处地非常愉快，其间他好几次想找Solo的身影却无果，没想到等出了大厅，才发现Solo正搂着两个姑娘倚靠在他的车门旁。  
“这次可是我等你了，”Solo把不知何时从Mendez口袋里掏出来的车钥匙扔给他，“开车吧。”  
Solo唇角的笑意未尽，但在Mendez看来他其实并没有在笑。  
他的眉头不明显地拧了起来。  
沿路闪烁的霓虹灯映射出的光线真的很好，好到后座的Solo做了什么，Mendez都可以透过后视镜一览无遗。他松了松领带，左侧的女伴靠到他的胸膛，然后送上了自己的唇。Solo并没有拒绝，他的笑容看上去有些疲惫，但眼神又甚是清醒。他好像注意到了Mendez的视线，但Mendez又在目光相接的当下重新看向了前方。  
他不想再看下去了。  
车稳稳地停在了自家门口，Mendez仍是没有说话，他静静地等待着Solo下车，却没想到后座迟迟没有动静。  
“两个人，我自己搞不定，”Solo把身体凑到了驾驶座旁，“老朋友，帮到底吧。”  
最后Mendez只好熄停了车，帮着Solo扶着其中一位一起进了屋。  
他没打算多做停留，等姑娘们笑闹着进了他的卧室后，转身准备离开。  
“你不打算留下来一起玩吗？”Solo站在客厅，对着Mendez的后脑勺，眼神尖锐，“这么急着走干什么？”  
“……”  
“我不介意玩一次四个人的。”  
差一点，只差一点。自私而惹人生厌的占有欲终于冲破了理智，Solo想，只差一点，就差一点，他原本明明可以控制住的。  
“够了，Solo。”Mendez停下了要开门的手，回过身面对着语气过分夸张的Solo。  
“啊…或者你可以把那个Jane…Janie…还是什么的叫来一起，我还没有玩过五个人的。”  
“Solo，你一定要这样吗？”  
有什么呼之欲出的情绪哽在了喉咙里。  
“Jane对我很和气，我和她跳了一支舞，我没有理由拒绝。”  
“她告诉了我一些事，我想你也知道，我选择不去相信，以后也不会再和她有什么联系…”  
“……Solo，我不知道我为什么要和你解释这些…总之，我，但是……”  
“你一定要这样吗？”Mendez又问了一遍。  
Solo认识的Tony Mendez是那种情况越是糟糕越是能镇定自若娓娓道来的人，然而现在的Mendez有一点慌张，他明显地语无伦次起来，声音里有极力掩饰的轻颤，手也不明显地发着抖。  
而这一切在Solo面前无所遁形。  
仿佛这几年的岁月里那条隐秘而模糊的界限终于被撕扯开来，对立在了两个人中间。  
最后Mendez还是克制住了自己所有的狼狈，深深地叹了一口气。  
“你现在开心了吧。”  
Mendez离开时的脚步很轻，关门的声音也很轻，Solo却莫名其妙地耳鸣起来，似乎那些极轻的声响把他拖入了一个漩涡。  
屋子里被Solo忘记了存在的两个人终于发出声音把他拉回现实，“我们还要继续吗？”  
Solo按了按太阳穴，暂时回过了神，他从口袋里随意掏出一叠钱放在了桌上，“抱歉，无法送你们离开了。”  
“好吧，”其中一个姑娘走过来数了数钱，什么都没做却有这么一笔不菲的额外收入，对她们来说真是一个棒极了的夜晚，“真的不需要我们了吗？”  
“……把卧室弄乱一点，”Solo想了想，“那种…反正越乱越好。”  
聪明的姑娘们很快明白过来，等她们离开后Solo站在卧室门口，看得出她们下了一番功夫——那张孤零零的床上现在有口红的痕迹，有酒渍，有头发，姑娘们甚至还贴心地留下了一件内衣和一双被扯破的丝袜。  
Solo看着这张床喝完了一瓶酒，然后他开始在Mendez家翻箱倒柜地找，最后终于在他常穿的那件卡其色风衣外套口袋里找到一根被他遗漏的烟。  
Mendez抽的烟没有什么特别，普通的烟草，常见的味道，但混着Mendez的古龙水，那味道在Solo闻来总是很特别。他多次向Mendez确认他到底用的什么古龙水抽的什么烟，每次的答案都是一样——没什么特别的。  
但Solo觉得那味道极稀有，在淡淡的尼古丁间夹杂着松木的气息，像Mendez一样安静温柔，有时闻起来又更活跃些。每次他一靠近Mendez，那特有的味道就会萦绕住他。  
他点燃了烟——而现在，这确实是极普通的烟草，极常见的味道，没有罕见的气息，一点也不稀有。  
Solo的脑袋又开始嗡嗡作响，Mendez的声音锲而不舍地敲击着他的耳膜。  
你现在开心了吧。  
伤害他让你觉得开心吗。  
夹在指间的烟燃到了尽头，烫到了走神的Solo，在他的皮肤上蔓延出一片痒痒的灼烧感。  
他终于后知后觉地痛了起来。


	6. 第五章

五.

Solo喝光了Mendez家所有能喝的酒以后，几乎是落荒而逃般离开了他的家。  
他联系了Waverly，只是让对方尽快安排自己去别的国家出任务，接着他在不长的时间里把欧洲和亚洲的几个主要城市都去了个遍，敬业程度让Illya和Gaby都大跌眼镜。  
难得放松下来的日子，三个人仍旧会在当地城市游玩，选一家小有名气的酒吧，享受悠闲的时刻。但大多数情况下已经变成Gaby尽兴地玩、Illya负责照顾，而Solo则是安静地看着他俩的各种你来我往。  
酒精是最麻醉人心的玩意儿，他却有段时间没有再碰了。  
Gaby问过他和Mendez之间是不是发生了什么，Solo想了半天，也只说，没什么。  
Gaby又问，联系一个人有多难？  
他想，对啊，联系一个人有多难？  
道歉又能有多难？  
Gaby偶尔看到对着酒杯发呆的Solo，觉得这样的Solo实在太无可救药。

等他再回到纽约，已经是快两个月后的事情了。  
依然是和好久不见的同事们在忙碌的间隙里打招呼聊上两句，匆忙路过的人们看到Solo几乎是不用他开口就会示意他“Mendez和O’Donnell在开会，马上就好”。  
跟着声音转头，就看到Mendez从O’Donnell的办公室里出来了。Mendez看起来瘦了些，虽然脸上的胡子没什么变化、整个人也依然被裹在公式化的西装里，但Solo依然能敏锐地察觉到他其实挺拔了不少。Solo没怎么控制自己的表情，朝他挥了挥手。  
Mendez有一瞬间有点惊讶，特别是在走向自己的过程中看到他习惯性地笑着张开了手臂。但他很快收起了疑问的表情，也伸出手臂，投入Solo的怀抱。  
这个问候性质的拥抱，是两个人这些日子以来，靠得最近的一次吧。  
这段没再碰面的日子，那些你不说我不问的事，似乎在他们之间被刻意地抹掉。  
可是，再怎样贴近的距离，也还是隔着两颗心。  
Mendez轻轻地拍拍Solo的背，示意性地要退开。  
就这样要分开了吗？  
“晚上……一起吃饭？”Solo说不清自己是什么心情，一下抓住了他的手。  
“不了，我晚上有训练。”  
“什么训练？”  
Mendez平静地看了Solo一眼，自然地把手抽了回来，从见面开始就保持着的表情没有出现什么变化。或许是光线的原因，Solo觉得他眼睛里的温度，有那么一点点的不同。  
“…柔术，”Mendez朝他淡淡笑了笑，“最近找到个不错的教练。”  
问不下去了，无法接续的停顿里，包含了太多的话。  
Solo目送着匆匆和自己道过别就去继续工作的Mendez，像想起什么似的朝向Mendez隔壁一桌的同事发问：“Tony最近烟抽的少了吧？”  
他只是想证实自己的猜想。  
“他在戒烟，你不知道吗？都快两个月了…”同事一脸你们两个关系这么好怎么会不知道的奇怪表情，而后才想起来Solo离开了将近两个月的时间。  
“看起来最近很忙啊你们。”他仍在努力捕捉Mendez忙碌的身影：在办公桌间匆忙奔走，偶尔会被喊去接个电话，然后又投入了无边无际的文件里。  
“忙得可怕，羡慕你——”同事发出了长长的感叹声，而后又向Solo发出了邀约，“晚上去喝酒吧？”  
Solo收回了停留在Mendez身上的目光，“喊Mendez一起吗？还是他一定要去…锻炼？”  
“戒烟不好受吧，Mendez的烟瘾嘛，你知道的，好像是医生建议他用运动来配合戒断。”  
“这样…”  
“别管他了，去喝酒吧？”同事显然对晚上的行程更有兴趣。  
他笑着拒绝后承受了同事朝他扔来的充满“你们俩怎么突然都这么无趣”含义的眼神后，就被Sanders喊去开了个工作总结的流程式会议，两个月间需要报告的事情太多，等终于结束出来的时候，Mendez早已经下班离开了。  
Solo想都没有想就直接去了体育馆。  
“好久没看见你了。”警卫远远地就辨认出Solo的样子，热情地打招呼。  
“最近很忙，”他友善地回应，忍不住又问了句，“Tony已经来了吧？”  
他不知道为什么自己总是在向不相干的人索取有关Mendez的信息。  
“Tony现在差不多每天都来，他最近倒是越来越认真了。”  
Solo维持着笑容又寒暄几句过后就往里走，时间尚未算晚，体育馆里仍有三三两两在各自锻炼的人，他很快就找到了在他们常锻炼的那块区域里正专心致志着的Mendez。  
他想了一下，最终还是没走进去，而是安静地站在门口，侧门拉长的阴影并没有让场内的人注意到门边站着的人。Solo看到Mendez和不认识的人练习着他曾经强硬要求Mendez学习的巴西柔术，Mendez的动作依旧因为身形的关系显得有些笨拙，但也已经不像之前会轻易被Solo压倒，甚至偶尔能闪避对方的偷袭。但大多数时候他仍是被压制住的那个，接着陪练的人会朝他伸出手拉他起来，而Mendez的脸上仍挂着愉快的笑容。  
——是曾经会让Solo，完全无法离开视线的温柔笑脸。  
他突然没有办法再看下去了。  
什么也没有变，两个人依旧是朋友，问候也仍然妥妥当当，但Solo想，两个人之间原本防范的距离感大概终究是变质了。  
他不是不想要盘根究底，可怎么样才问得明白。  
那个好像总是需要他在身边的人，连同他身上独特的味道，就这么一起被遗落在了那个连争吵都很安静的晚上。  
Solo想，如果当时他向Mendez伸出手，把他拉向自己，然后拥抱住他，故事的走向又会不会有什么不同。  
没有人告诉他。  
提醒他少抽点烟也好，陪他训练也好，现在是谁接替了这些工作，什么时候开始又真的准备戒烟了，这些那些，其实都想知道。  
是不是其实，你已经不再需要我了。


	7. 第六章

六.

人做错事的时候，明明有认知，然而白天拼了命地在倔强，到了夜晚一个人时又下意识不停在忏悔。这样的事，Solo周而复始地在做着。  
“他大概不需要我了吧。”Solo灌下一杯白兰地后，对着Gaby说出了今晚的第一句话。  
“谁？”Gaby斜着眼睛，明知故问。  
“Tony…”  
“我倒是觉得他从来没需要过你，”女孩几乎是从鼻子里发出的声音，说出口的话也是毫不留情，“都是你的一厢情愿而已。”  
本来想借着执行任务的空档和Solo一起绕道纽约来看看Mendez的Gaby，还没来得及去见Mendez，就被Solo拉来了酒吧。她想也能猜到发生了些什么。  
“嘴真毒啊你…”Solo翻了个白眼，“还是安静喝酒吧。”  
Gaby倒是不想放过Solo，“说真的，你就从来没想过道歉吗？”  
“从哪里开始道歉？”  
问这句话好像有点傻。  
那个他需要道歉的人，似乎早就把只有他自己在反复纠结的事情远远抛离了，数不清的破碎细节，也只有他一个人在使劲记住。  
现在戒了烟的、勤于锻炼的、看到自己也只是笑笑带过的，怎么看都不是他。  
闷酒真是苦啊。

Solo所不知道、而Gaby也没打算告诉他的事实是，那天晚上离开自己家后的Mendez，拎着几瓶酒敲响了Solo家的门。  
“陪我喝酒吧。”Mendez的笑在夜色里显得很浅，而Gaby只是默默拉他进了门，没有多问什么。  
她看着Mendez无比熟悉似的从Solo的家里拿出了喝酒的两只杯子，想起Solo特意叮嘱过她，如果要喝酒也千万不要动这对杯子，那是他和Mendez专用的。  
“发生什么了吗？”  
Mendez也是和后来的Solo一样，摇摇头，什么也没说。  
“说真的，如果喜欢Solo那么辛苦，为什么还要喜欢？”Gaby问出口的话很犀利，直白到没给Mendez任何否认的余地。  
“你看出来了？”  
Gaby实在不知道，这个只要看着Solo眼神就会变得更温柔的人，是哪来的自信觉得可以瞒过别人的。  
“付出一定是因为爱…这句话是你跟我说的吧。”Gaby也倒了一杯酒，陪Mendez一起喝了起来，“我只是不懂你喜欢Solo什么，那可是Napoleon Solo啊。”  
Mendez倒是一点被戳穿的慌张也没有，但也不知该从何回答。  
于Mendez而言，他和Solo的故事，其实真正起始于他第一次见到Solo的那天。  
他仍能记起在CIA的办公室里第一天见到Solo的样子，他端端正正地伸出手，大方地介绍自己，他说，以后我们就是搭档了，很高兴能够和你合作……  
那些突如其来的感情，它唤作什么名称也罢，总是毫无防备，却在故事里藏着故事。  
他知道他在Solo心里的地位，无条件的重要。以好朋友的身份。  
我向你靠近的话，你反而会离我更远吧？  
Mendez在那个晚上，好像摸到了喜欢Solo的极限。

隔天Solo被电话铃吵醒时，迷迷糊糊地接起了Sanders打给他的紧急电话，电话里Sanders告诉他CIA一辆转移目标人物的车突然爆炸，连同司机和目标人物以及另一名CIA同事当场死亡，而当时正走向目标车辆所在位置的Mendez幸免于难。  
正因宿醉而头痛欲裂的人在听到Mendez的名字时一秒就清醒过来了，等他随便收拾了一下自己赶到医院的时候，Mendez似乎已经完成了检查，他在医院走廊的长椅上静静地坐着。是因为瘦了的缘故吗？那件Mendez常年穿着的外套现在看起来已经有些大了，而被裹在里面的Mendez这样看起来更显憔悴，他的一只手也被包扎了起来。  
“在找什么？”Solo站在不远处看了很久才轻手轻脚走到了仍低着头的Mendez面前，按住了Mendez的肩膀，打断了他在口袋里胡乱翻找着什么的动作。  
“想找根烟…”Mendez说完才想着抬起头来看一眼站到他面前的人是谁，他对上Solo低头盯着他的眼神，“找了好久才想起来我戒烟了…哈…我甚至忘了医院不可以抽烟…”  
Solo不知为何当时在电话里听到消息的第一反应竟是觉得庆幸，庆幸Mendez当时并不在那辆车上，接着才是一些人道主义的悲伤及愤怒的情绪。可是他现在站在这里看着Mendez的时候，惶恐的感觉终于争先恐后地涌进他的胸腔，连带着刺鼻的消毒水味道一并挤压着他的心脏，仿佛要窒息一般。  
“你没事吧？”  
“嗯？”  
“手为什么受伤了？”  
Mendez沉默了片刻，然后用力咽了咽口水，“…我当时，想把人拉出来…你知道的，那种情况…我是想把他们拉出来的…但是我…”  
他克制着不要让自己的语气听起来很颤抖，眼里也没有什么受惊的情绪，但Solo还是能看出他伪装出来的平静下的波澜。  
原本按着Mendez肩膀的手突然下移到了后背，另一只手也不知何时绕到了Mendez的脑袋后方。  
Solo放低了上半身，很轻很轻地，把Mendez圈进了自己怀里。  
被搂住的人一开始略显僵硬的身体并没有挣扎，而后Solo渐渐地感受到了Mendez的松动。  
“没关系的，Mendez，你看，我在这里。”  
没关系的，我现在在这里了。

为什么我以前，从来没有想过要告诉你我就在这里呢？


	8. 第七章

七.

“我觉得你应该给Tony放几天假。”Solo看了看大办公室里正坐在自己座位上用那只裹着绷带的手接着电话的Mendez，向O’Donnell表达着不满。  
“但他说他没问题，”O’Donnell也跟着Solo的视线看过去，“我也觉得他没问题。”  
Solo的眉头又皱起来，事实上他的表情从Mendez要回CIA写报告而不是回家休息时开始就没舒展过。他们在医院里小声争执了几句，Mendez那时的声音听起来既疲惫又坚决，最后Solo也没办法，只好又陪着他回来。Mendez几乎是进办公室的一刻就立刻开始了工作，先是例行公事为警局的同事做了详尽的笔录，又跟O’Donnell在办公室聊了很久，接着又立刻投入翻找资料的状态中，Solo连想提醒他喝杯水的空隙都找不到。  
“但我觉得他的状态并不是太好…”  
“行了，Solo，”O’Donnell直接抬手打断了Solo，不想再为了这个Mendez自己决定的事情做过多的争辩，“我认识Tony十几年了，他有足够的能力处理这种事件。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你看，从来没有谁可以每一次都百分百圆满完成任务，Tony也一样，对于这样的状况，Tony有自己的心理预设。”  
但他从来没跟我说过这些事。Solo在心里默默接话，他又透过玻璃窗看过去，Mendez依然忙碌着，似乎是又一个内线电话接过来，他把听筒夹在耳朵和肩膀间听着，时不时沉默地点头。他从Mendez的眼睛里已经看不到太多的情绪，仿佛刚刚在医院的短暂时刻里，Mendez就已经把全部的真实情感挥霍殆尽了。  
他百无聊赖地坐在O’Donnell的办公室等着，O’Donnell不忙的时候，他就会假装不经意地问两句关于Mendez之前的一些任务、或者是他刚进CIA时的情况，总之就是许多他以前从来也没有想过要去了解的事。然后他又想起什么似的绕出去采购了不少食材，等他抱着满满两袋子食物再回到办公室的时候，Mendez终于舍得放下那部电话，披上外套准备回家了。  
“你这是要……？”他对Solo的行为疑惑不解。  
“Sanders说你是我在CIA最好的搭档，我有责任照顾你。”  
“我认识的Sanders可不是这么善解人意的上司。”Mendez对Solo拙劣的借口显然不太买账。  
“噢，可怜的Sanders，你对他肯定是有什么误会。”Solo把一袋子东西塞到了Mendez没受伤的那只手上，又笑嘻嘻地去掏他口袋里的车钥匙，“今天我开车，你没意见吧？”  
Mendez也没再去跟Solo计较，等他回到家洗完澡出来的时候，Solo已经准备好了晚餐，不算宽敞的屋子里飘散着的香味让Mendez找回了点精神。他脑子里像是被各种事情塞满又好像空无一物，手有一搭没一搭地按着自己的头发要吸干水分时，又看到Solo拎着个医药箱走了过来。  
他的嘴还没来得及张开惊讶的弧度，就被Solo拉着手臂往前靠了一步。  
“得换纱布了。”Solo努着嘴，视线放在了他那只缠了绷带的手上，对照顾自己一向不太上心的人弄湿了伤口简直就是意料之中的事。  
“啊…我自己可以。”为了证明，身体力行地去揭纱布，却因为遇水的缘故贴在了皮肤和伤口上，猛一下撕开，火烧火燎的疼。  
Solo无奈地阻止了他的动作，脸微微绷起像是责备，收拾伤口的动作却又更加小心。  
“我不知道原来U.N.C.L.E还会教授你们医学知识。”Mendez安静地看着Solo，不自觉，默默地开口。  
“嗯？”纱布打了最后一个结，询问着抬头，手又拿过了毛巾替Mendez揉着头发。  
“就…谢谢，”Mendez的头想躲却没躲开，浅浅的呼吸声音，绕了个弯，又停下了，“包得很好。”  
大概是灯光的缘故，好像看见了Solo嘴角漾起的浅笑。  
“每受一次伤就多学会一点，我猜等我退休的时候，可以去开个私人诊所讨口饭吃。”Solo说着玩笑话，又把Mendez推到饭桌前坐下，再次摆起了盘。他煎了牛排，又做了烩饭，甚至还有一大锅奶油浓汤，那都是Solo拿手、而他也记得很清楚Mendez爱吃的食物。  
“我觉得我对你的了解还是太少了，”Solo语气轻松，看着桌子对面的Mendez，像是要展开一场如往常无异的闲聊，“你看，同样是搭档，我对Illya和Gaby的了解搞不好都比对你的多。”  
“……我没有什么需要了解的，”Mendez努力往嘴里塞了两口肉，Solo煎的牛排一向味道很好，但他现在吃不下。他机械地咀嚼吞咽完后，终于还是放下了刀叉，“Solo，这种事我以前也经历过类似的，我没有那么需要担心，更不需要照顾。”  
Mendez看着Solo的眼神澄澈又透明，好像比任何时候都要真诚，迫切地希望对方相信。  
“Solo，我不需要你照顾。”漫长的数秒后，没有等到Solo回应的Mendez只好又重复了一遍。  
“知道了，”Solo不明显地笑了笑，声音固执，“但还是先把这些吃完吧。”  
“事实上…从来不需要。”  
Solo停止了手上的动作，两个人谁也不说话了。最后Mendez叹了一口气，退开椅子，站起了身准备离开。  
桌上的食物，静静冒着热气，孤单地等着人去品尝。  
就像一份精心准备的期待，囤着满满的心意，盼望着给品尝的人带去一些微薄的安慰。  
以为诚心，就不会得到拒绝。  
人的心真的可以轻易受控吗？Solo想，如果可以，为什么他以前再怎么逃避也好，Mendez还是在他的心里渐渐蔓延开了？这像个傻子一样反反复复的心声，你能听到吗？  
Mendez的手刚摸上房间门的门把，伴随着椅子和地砖快速摩擦的声音，他倏地被人扯住手腕，而后带着巨大的力量往后拽去。  
几乎瞬间找不到站立的支撑点，等Mendez茫然又有点惊慌地咽了咽喉咙，才发现自己正从背后被Solo抱在怀里。额头抵着头发，背脊贴着胸膛，相触的皮肤间密密麻麻涌上来的，全是柔软透明的情意。

我再也不想抗拒你。  
也绝不会再否定你。  
我只想在有限的时间里，紧紧抓住你。


	9. 第八章

八.

Solo仍能记得两人刚刚熟识起来时，他因为无聊，第一次拖着Mendez去酒吧的情景。他惯例玩得开心的时候，一扭头就能看见Mendez坐在一边独自沉默地喝着酒。  
“原来Sanders没有骗我，你是真的很正经。”  
“是什么让你觉得Sanders会编这种毫无意义的谎言？”Mendez从自己的世界里回了神，认认真真地回答着Solo的玩笑话。  
“大概是……怕我带坏你？”Solo漫不经心地调侃着，毫不掩藏的视线在Mendez的脸上打量了一阵，又从肩线挪到他桌子底下的长腿，等终于看了个够才继续问他，“你真的是……很少来这种地方吧。”  
“偶尔也会和同事来。”他对Solo的发问觉得奇怪，“为什么我听出了可惜的语气？”  
“啧，长得好看的人总能在这种地方找到乐趣，你应该多来。”  
Mendez消化了一下Solo的回应，显然对新搭档没个边际的夸赞无所适从，Mendez把手握成拳头，用手背抵着鼻子擦了擦，又有些不好意思地抿了抿嘴，声音又轻又软。  
“不，仅仅是这种地方不适合我……等等，我并不是说我赞同你说的关于我好看的那部分——”  
想来，或许就是Mendez那个时候与外表截然不同的、稍显可爱的反应，挠着Solo的心灼烧起了一些不同的感情。  
Solo后来也时常用“CIA的小毛熊真是可爱啊”这种玩笑话来逗Mendez，然后被Mendez严肃地反驳说男人并不适合用可爱来形容，接着Solo就会看着Mendez皱着眉却拿他没办法的样子笑个不停。

Mendez终于从他的双臂中挣脱出来、转身面对着他的时候，Solo恍恍惚惚地想，原来不知不觉间，他们之间已经累积起了那么多的回忆。  
“Solo，我不明白你什么意思，”虽然谁也不想，但气氛仍然不可避免地尴尬起来，Mendez让自己尽量不要躲避Solo的视线，“我不得不说你的行为已经让我疑惑了。”  
Solo挑着眉直视着明显局促起来的Mendez，“所以你讨厌我，是吗？”  
“什么？！”Solo的指控显然出乎Mendez的意料，他赶紧澄清，“当然不是，当然…我怎么会讨厌你？！”  
“你这种反应不是讨厌是什么？”Solo哑然失笑，他朝Mendez又走近了一步，而后清楚地接收到Mendez的眼神里掺杂的犹疑。  
“……我不讨厌你，从来不。”Mendez对这样的Solo没了脾气。从以前开始就是如此，只要Solo这样笑、这样看着他，Mendez就无法真正对他生气，有任何的不愉快都好，都会因为Solo坦诚的话语和笑容而烟消云散。  
“不讨厌，那就是喜欢了。”语气末尾的笑意很明显，提问的人带着不探究到一个答案绝不罢休的气势。  
“……好吧，也许。”Mendez避无可避，终于给了一个回答，他在脑子里组织着语句，想着该如何给出一个不会吓到Solo的解释。  
不过剩下的话他也没有机会说完了，因为等Mendez回过神来的时候，Solo的唇已经离开了他的，只留了一些暧昧的温度在上面。  
“你还有什么要说的吗？”Solo明晃晃地笑着，Mendez垂着眼睛有点不知所措的模样，看在他眼里，只觉得很柔软。  
“这样也没话要说吗？”他的手伸向了Mendez的腰间，把还没反应过来的人带离了属于他的安全范围。  
Solo用嘴唇点了点Mendez的鼻子，然后歪着头，再一次吻了上去。Mendez显然对与男人接吻这件事很生疏，牙齿磕磕绊绊，最后却全数被Solo轻柔的引导给抚慰了。  
等Mendez眼睛睁睁合合凭着记忆被Solo摸索着推到床上时，Mendez觉得整个人都在发烫。Solo灼热的气息喷洒在他的耳边，被亲吻过的脖颈细碎地红了起来。Mendez下意识地仍有些闪躲，他努力抬起头，却还是看不大清Solo的表情。  
感觉到了Mendez的走神，Solo停下了亲吻的动作，他撑起上半身看向呼吸看起来有点困难的Mendez。  
“终于有话要说了？”Solo的目光里没有任何施压或是逼迫的意思，只是温柔地等着Mendez给出他的回答。  
“你……不用先去洗个澡什么的吗？我的意思是——”Mendez眨了眨眼睛，躲开了Solo明显肿胀起来的那个部位。  
“等我洗完澡出来你是不是已经跑了？”意料之外的问题让Solo还是忍不住扬起了嘴角。  
“……不跑，”Mendez看看天花板，又看看窗户，就是不肯看Solo，“不跑。”  
“我不相信你。”  
Mendez还想辩解两句，但又被Solo用嘴角上翘的弧度吻得连视线都模模糊糊，Solo桎梏着他的手，轻松地扯开Mendez本就松垮的睡衣丢到一边，转而开始脱自己的衣服。Mendez的呼吸克制但急促，Solo甚至能够感受到他细微的颤抖。Mendez的日常生活本就非常规律而有节制，偶尔有需求的时候，也是在洗澡的时候自己草草解决了，相比起年龄比他小的Solo，他的经验可以说是匮乏得可怕——尤其是和男人做爱这件事，完全为零。  
Solo忍耐着，吻在Mendez的身上游走，从腰际到小腹再到大腿根部，无一放过。明明是极其轻缓的动作，却还是让Mendez心里越来越紧张。他由着Solo曲起他的膝盖，给不了任何回应也不知该如何回应，只能顺从地跟着他的指示，努力适应他的手指挤压进他股间的力度，承受他冷静又危险的开拓。  
也许对着Solo，Mendez从来不懂拒绝。  
他了解Solo的每一面，却独独不了解他在性事上会是怎样的表现。被征服的感受超过了被折磨的错觉，终于令Mendez失去所有对自己的控制权，只能任由Solo支配。  
当Solo的阴茎终于霸道地完全挤进来时，Mendez的背脊已经沁出了一层细密的汗。他痛得连蜷起手指喊一声疼都没有力气，而Solo只是一下又一下、耐心地、细致地吻着他，等着他接受。他的吻移向Mendez的肩胛骨，顺着这个角度稍稍往下看，就能看到他和Mendez的身体紧密结合的地方。他想，他正深埋在Mendez的身体里，而Mendez只是顺从地喘息着、接纳着，没有反抗，只有包容，就像他一直以来做的那样。  
他觉得不可思议，但一切就是如此真切自然地发生了。他把自己的性器退出来一点，只给了Mendez几秒短暂的放松，而后便再次坚定地插了进去。Mendez含糊断续的呻吟提醒着他，他拥有的Mendez是真实的，而不再是那个在心上放了太久，久到从哪里翻找也不知道的人。  
Mendez的双腿被Solo压向两侧分得更开，Solo的抽插没有带什么技巧，Mendez不是他随便在酒吧认识的任何一个需要他取悦的人，他现在的所有行为，都只是因为最原始的占有欲——就好像长久以来以来在他脑海里不断提醒他“不要越界”的那根理智之线终于彻彻底底地断了。  
初次经历这种事的Mendez已经被他操射了一次，Solo停了下来，吻走了他泛到眼角的眼泪，而后又让他翻了个身，没管Mendez终于喊疼的小声抗议，再次撞了进去。  
Mendez觉得自己的肢体就快要松散，但Solo就这么从背后抱着他，狠狠地进入他。他的心跳声越过自己的胸腔又沿着Mendez后背的皮肤传过来，清晰而有力，和他正冲撞着自己的节奏一样，一下又一下，令Mendez头晕目眩，失去了所有思考能力。仿佛这空间里只剩Solo的心跳声、还有他深深埋进他身体里的那部分是仅有的真实。  
到达要释放的临界点时，Solo犹豫了一下，最后还是全数射在了Mendez体内。  
Solo的阴茎完全撤出Mendez身体的时候，Mendez才终于找回一点意识，他趴在床上大口喘息着，像是经历了什么漫长的折磨。他苦笑着想，他现在对自己的搭档，终于有了更深刻、更全面的认识了。  
而Solo却很快就平复了呼吸，他拉着Mendez起来，指指他身上黏答答的汗液，“现在我确实应该带你一起去洗个澡了。”  
Mendez脚掌终于贴着地的时候明显地站不住，Solo还留在他身体里的东西提醒着他自己刚刚被这个男人翻来覆去操得快哭出来的事实，他的神情在Solo看来既无力又委屈，惹得Solo又笑了起来。  
“你现在的样子会让我骄傲的。”  
等他被Solo扶到浴室，温热的水才终于冲走了一些身体上还残留的情欲，Solo让Mendez扶着墙，仔细地帮他清理掉了自己射进去的精液，而Mendez只是依旧愣愣地走着神，时不时不耐地又闷哼一声。  
最终当两个人都收拾干净。Solo想也没想抱着Mendez要睡的时候，Mendez才终于从那个陌生的世界里跳了出来。他扶着腰坐到了床边，直直看着Solo。  
Solo想了想，拉过他的手亲了亲他的指尖，又笑了。  
“你想让我走是吗？”  
Mendez摇摇头，想想又点了点头，抽回的手却又被Solo捉了回去。  
“跟我睡过就立刻赶我走的人，你是第一个，”Solo凑过去抿住Mendez的唇，细细地吮着，然后在自己的身体又对Mendez燃起欲望前离开，“你需要我给你几天的时间？”  
“五天。”Mendez毫不犹豫地伸出手掌。  
“三天。”伸出的手掌被Solo握进了手心。  
“那七天。”  
“两天。”Solo跳下床开始穿衣服，没再理会Mendez的讨价还价，他在Mendez徘徊的情绪里穿戴完毕后，又恢复了往日那种Mendez熟悉的、不正经的调调。  
“两天以后如果你还要躲着我，我可是会去CIA总部宣布我们俩睡过这件事的。”


	10. 第九章

九.

有一阵时间，Solo觉得自己患上了轻微的失眠症，初始于他匆匆逃离纽约的那个夜晚，他在机场的长凳上一夜无眠。  
接着他开始连续几天在半夜醒来，那时他会爬下床，摸索着给自己倒一杯酒，而后黑暗会把回忆无限放大，于是Mendez的声音又在他脑海里响起。  
“你现在开心了吧。”Mendez这么说着，用安静却受伤的语气，他试图努力扯出个无所谓的表情，但在Solo看来却根本比哭还难看。  
Solo想忘记。难忘记。  
他撑着眼皮完成任务险些受伤的时候，Illya冷冷地看着他又转头和Gaby讨论：  
“这个人大概是要死了吧。”  
Gaby无所谓地擦着枪，也看看Solo。  
“救不了，回纽约才能救他。”  
他忽然意识到自己必须承认失眠的根源是什么。  
Mendez这些年在他身边安静度过的时间一直放在他心底那块藏得好好的地方，最后那里全是Mendez的声音Mendez的气息Mendez的一切，他比谁都需要的这唯一的独特，却被他亲手推开了。  
他尝试修补，却徒劳无获。

而现在，他只能颓败地随意抹了把脸，然后在看到镜子里的自己后吓了一跳。比起Mendez只需稍稍打理就能维持住的形象，Solo的男性荷尔蒙可谓相当旺盛，偶尔宿醉一夜的话，第二天起来便没了那些足以用来招蜂引蝶的潇洒造型。因此在外表的打理和服装的品位上，Solo可谓是整个中情局里对此最执着的人。  
但这四十八小时，他什么也未在意过。他先是安静地回了自己的安全屋发呆到天亮，然后支撑不住睡了过去，等再转醒时天又黑了，他便去相熟的酒吧喝酒。但玩乐令他觉得无趣，于是他又跑到了Mendez家门口呆坐了好久，看着他亮起浴室的灯、关掉浴室的灯、接着拧开了卧室的台灯，没过多久又陷入黑暗。  
他想，Mendez一定是沉沉地、舒心地睡下了，他开始觉得苦闷，于是也回去睡了个并不安稳的觉。而后在剩余的十二个小时里，他终于好好地打理了自己，他猜想Mendez会来找他，给他一个答案，一个回应，一个……什么都好。  
然而Mendez并没有来。  
他算着时间，他想冲去CIA找他，又担心会不会把他吓跑，于是他又来到酒吧，靠独自喝酒打发着最后剩下的一小时。  
然后Mendez出现了。

Solo在Mendez刚出现在酒吧门口的时候就注意到了他，Mendez朝他点点头后，径直走向了他。  
“所以我没有去CIA宣布我们睡过的机会了。”  
“……你不会这么做的。”Mendez神色自然地替Solo否决了这个想法。  
“为什么这么肯定？”  
“因为你知道我不会希望你这么做的。”  
“所以你一直以来都是把我看得这么透彻然后吃定我的？”Solo心里的滋味难以言明，他发现自己竟然已经无法估到Mendez的动机，“我开始后悔了。”  
满意地看到Mendez故作轻松的神态有了裂痕后，Solo才继续了这个话题。  
“我在后悔为什么一开始我没有掌握主动权，我想，如果我们重新认识，我一定会更直接的。”  
Solo眨了眨眼睛，而Mendez没看懂他在打什么主意。直到Solo走出了酒吧，然后没过多久又端着一杯酒重新出现在他的视线范围内。  
“一个人吗？”  
Mendez反应过来的时候使劲忍住了笑，他不知道Solo和别人搭讪时的开场白是不是也如此老套，也或者，凭他的样貌，任何开场白都只是走个过场，因此他才从没失手过。  
“显而易见。”Mendez摇晃着手里的酒杯，没去看Solo。  
“请你喝一杯？”用的虽然是问询的语气，但Solo已经十分自觉地拉开了Mendez身边的那张空椅子坐了上去，“威士忌可以吗？”  
“随意。”  
“第一次来这里吗？”Solo侧了侧身体，让自己的视线能够完全地盯着Mendez。  
“以前偶尔也和同事来过。”酒保把两杯酒推到两个人面前后又低头去忙自己的事，Mendez干掉了自己手中的那杯，又端起了Solo请的那杯。  
“太可惜了，长得好看的人总能在这种地方找到乐趣，你应该多来。”  
Mendez的酒呛在了喉咙里，他剧烈地咳嗽了两下，Solo的手轻轻抚上了他的后背，有一下没一下地替他顺着气。  
“这话很耳熟，我以前有个朋友也这么说过。”  
“朋友？普通朋友吗？”  
“算是很好的朋友…”Mendez终于没憋住心里的笑意，咧开嘴笑了好一阵，“一个和你一样爱在这种地方找乐趣的朋友。”  
“听起来是个很有意思的人，”Solo一副十分感兴趣的姿态，“你感兴趣的话，我可以带你见识见识你那个朋友在这种地方到底找到了些什么‘乐趣’。”  
“希望你不要拒绝我。”说着请求话语的人，眼睛蓝的深邃，连声调都是迷惑人心的，“可以吗？”  
Tony Mendez从来也不是什么患得患失的人，但现在那些过往也都不重要了，特别是当他被Solo那双闪着光亮又深邃的眼睛再一次迷惑的时候。  
可以吗？可以吗？  
……  
可以。

你为什么要说可以？Mendez被推进卫生间的隔间里、迷迷糊糊地被Solo吻住的时候，他在心里问自己。从几天前Solo第一次吻他的时候他就在反复问自己，你为什么不拒绝？他曾因害怕Solo的离开而踌躇不前，最终却让自己离得更远。而现在，Solo又主动朝他走近，然后带着他一起越过那条界限，沉溺进未知的甜蜜里。  
当Solo什么话也没说，却让他整个人支离破碎地陷进汹涌的暗流，当他的身体与自己的紧紧相贴，当他除了Solo的体温和心跳之外感受不到一切。  
当那个时候。  
Mendez终于记起了，是什么打动了他的心。

第二天Mendez醒来时已近中午，他揉着眼睛愣了好一会儿，而后隐约的食物香气和浑身的酸痛感让他找回了对这个真实世界的感知。  
他听到了软塑胶拖鞋底摩擦着地板由远及近的脚步声，接着房门被拉开，Solo套着看上去有点可笑的围裙站在床尾看着他。  
“我已经帮你请了假。”  
“啊？噢…”他仍未清醒的脑袋只能让他机械性地回应Solo的句子，Solo看他没有要起床的意思，干脆脱了围裙又跳到床上抱着Mendez躺下了。  
“我已经跟Sanders申请，帮我多安排一些能在纽约执行的任务了。”  
“噢…什么？”Mendez终于有了比较明显的反应，他挣扎着想面对着Solo说话，却在他的怀抱里无法动弹，最后他也放弃了，任由Solo抱着，“那Waverly那边怎么说？他也同意吗？”  
“特别需要我的任务我会去，其余时间就留在纽约，你看，我也想体验下和你一起简简单单上班下班的日子。”  
我觉得我和Mendez错过了太多的时间，我想用以后的日子补回来。他是这么和Waverly说的，而这些他没有告诉Mendez。  
“这样…”Mendez想了想，“但其实，你看，我并不太擅长恋爱这种事…”  
阳光透过窗帘慵懒地洒进房间，而Solo抱着Mendez，心里只觉暖洋。  
然后他听见Mendez用柔柔糯糯的，带一点刚睡醒倦意的声音，在他的耳边说：  
“不如你教我吧。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另有一篇未公开番外收录在《AGENTS FROM CIA》中


End file.
